The Nightmare in the Leaf
by Yunalica
Summary: As the Nine tailed fox gets sealed the Minato survives while Kushina died, but her soul went with the fox soul in Naruko, while the chakra goes to Omi. the village see the Him as a hero, but as they say "Arrogance leads to your down fall" as a certain entity went to the daughter. Look out the Princess of the night and Whirlpool is coming. NarukoxNightmare Min,Kaka,Jir,C.C Bashing
1. Chapter 1

The Nightmare of the Leaf

Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony and Naruto

Yunalica: sorry huge writers block and a bunch of new ideas and school this the only time I'm telling you to know I will work over time in the summer, but sends ideas for my other stories and this one.

"People Talking"

'People thinking'

"**Tailed Beast Talking"**

'**Tailed Beast Thinking'**

"**Nightmare Moon Talking"**

'**Nightmare Moon Thinking'**

**Spells and Jutsu**

Chapter 1 the beginning of the night

Minato Namakize lived and Kushina Uzumaki died at the sealing but her soul went into the nine tailed fox's soul half into Naruko uzumaki while Omi uzumaki twin brother gotten the chakra. The people see Omi as a hero and Naruko was all alone.

At age of five she saw her mother and the fox as she tells them about what have their father done to her, needless to say they were pissed. Kushina than trained her in the uzumaki taijutsu while the fox trained her in chakra.

When her father saw what was she doing he nearly beat off every inch of her life, even some villagers and kakashi and jiraya sometimes help them. Kushina was shocked and angry at her husband as the fox heal her wounds she talk to her and comfort her after every beating.

The only who care for her are Kushina's students: Kurenai, Yugao, and Hana, Anko the former apprentice of Orochimaru, Tsume, Mikoto, Mesbuki, Hitomi, Hinata, Hanabi, Sakura, Ino, TenTen, Tsuande, and the Ichraku family.

Time shift 5 Years

Naruko was now ten years old and was running in to training ground no.44: the forest of death. She has always been training in secret in here with Anko. As she was training a mysterious voice called out "**Help…me, please" **

"Huh, who's there?" asked Naruko

"**Please…help…need…host"**

"Well I could help you."

As soon she said a black, misty, vapor wrapped around her and she entered her mindscape as Naruko blacked out.

Location: Mindscape

Naruko has entered her mindscape, but notice some changes in her. Her mindscape is now a beautiful land with white flowers as they glow like little stars, as she continues she saw a castle as tall as the hokage's tower.

"Wow, what happen in here?"

"That's what I want to know." As she turn around Naruko saw two women.

The first women had red hair that goes to her back, a kimono with a swirl in the back, and purple eyes.

The second woman had red hair, but goes to her neck, a kimono with a fox in the back, blue eyes with a slit, and nine tails at her back.

Those two are her mother Kushina and the nine tail fox Kirara.

"**Well it looks better than the sewer design"** said Kirara

"But, who made it?" asked Naruko

"**I did young mare"** said Mysterious voice

As they turn they saw a black unicorn tall as Enma the king monkey summon, with black wings, a sparkling mane, armor on her head and chest and her eyes are silted like a cat. On her flank it was a crescent moon with stars around it.

All three of them gotten into a stance, but relaxes as she sat down and said **"Wait I'm Nightmare Moon, please let me explain my tale so you may find out why I'm here I have little time left."**

As they sat down and explain her tale both the two red head women look at Naruko as she walked towards her and was shocked even the alicorn as she hug her and said "I know how that feels my idiotic father, and my stupid brother treated me like dirt but I was always more smarter and better than my brother, but the villagers saw me like a monster."

"**My dear girl I never knew you have a harsh life I always tried to give my former host to see reason, but you my dear are the first I ever seen as a sister" said Nightmare Moon**

"Well what's going to happen to you?" asked Kushina

"**In order to help her I need to fused with like I did with my first host, but she made look different" said Nightmare Moon**

"No, it's okay I wanted to get rid of the basters of a father DNA you can erase that" said Naruko

"LAUNGUAGE" yelled Kushina as she bonk her head

Nightmare giggles at the scene as the time she and Luna were once one. As she saw she remembers how she was away, but shakes it off as they are watching her.

"**Yes well I can rewrite her DNA with only your mother's blood, but I will also give you my features as the eyes, wings, and the sparkling mane" said Nightmare Moon**

"Okay I'll accept your offer" said Naruko.

When Naruko touch her horn she started to disappear in to the real world.

"Well things are going to be more interesting" said Kushina as she and Kirara followed nightmare moon into the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

The Nightmare of the Leaf

Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony and Naruto

"People Talking"

'People thinking'

"**Tailed Beast Talking"**

'**Tailed Beast Thinking'**

"**Nightmare Moon Talking"**

'**Nightmare Moon Thinking'**

**Spells and Jutsu**

Chapter 2 the Sisters of the Night

Naruko open her eyes and saw a blinding white light knowing that she was back at the hospital. As she looks to the left she saw Anko sleeping near her bed.

'Should I wake her up?' asked Naruko

"**Yes she must witness our merge" said Nightmare moon "we must keep the secret from your former father."**

Naruko nodded and gently shook Anko's should. She stirred and opens her mouth with a little drool coming out, she was murmuring about something, but she couldn't hear.

"Anko-nee-chan wake up" said Naruko

"Mmmh …. Big juicy rabbit" said Anko

Naruko sweatdrop at that remark, she shook her but Anko stayed the same.

"**May I try?" asked Nightmare moon**

'Sure why not'

As she said that Nightmare moon took control and use her magic to splash her with a bucket of water.

"AHHHH OK I'M AWAKE!" yelled Anko

As she look she saw Naruko but her eyes were silted like a cat her eyes were more brighter and her hair was flowing like a nebula, but the most different was her new wings black as the night on her back. When she saw her she jump, pulled out her Kunai and Yelled "Who are you what have you done to my little sister!"

"**Relax I mean you no harm" said Nightmare Moon "I'm see that you are the one who help her now is it?"**

"Yes, but what happen to her she look like Kushina-Chan, now she looks like night goddess."

Nightmare Moon felt her presence away and Naruko was back in control.

"Sorry Anko-nee-chan, I choose this because she was dying" said Naruko

"I see come on will talk more back at the apartment."

Location shift: Anko's apartment

As Anko open the door she saw three women sitting in the table.

The first woman had red eyes almost like the Sharingan with black hair, with a bandage style dress. The second woman has purple hair wore a brown Anbu shirt on her side was a cat mask, black jeans, and her eyes were purple. The last one was a woman with brown hair with a dog mask; on her cheek were red triangles, and has a feral look, with an Anbu ops tank top, and brown jeans.

These were Kushina's old Genin squad Hana, Yugito, and Kurenai.

"Hey what happen to you Naruko-chan?" asked Yugito

"Well I'll let my new friend explain" said Naruko

She closed her eyes and let Nightmare moon take control.

"**Hello there allow me to introduce myself, I am Nightmare moon" **

Kurenai, Yugito, and Hana grab their weapons and gotten into a defense position.

"Who are you?" shouted Yugito

"What are you?" shouted Kurenai

"Why do you want Naruko?" shouted Hana

"**Perhaps it is better if I show you" said Nightmare moon**

As nightmare moon concentrate on her magic she chanted a spell and a black mist appeared and form a cloud. Inside that cloud it showed nightmare moon's memories along with her former host Luna. As they watch they have different reactions. Kurenai had tears in her eyes to think that someone could fight among their own family, Hana had her fist tighten until it drew blood, Yugito was horrified that she done to those horrible people, and Anko was both sad and knowing, it felt like she was betrayed by her former sensei.

"**Now do you see why I'm willing to help the young filly?" asked Nightmare moon**

"Yes, but Nightmare may we ask something?" asked Kurenai

"**What is it my dear?" asked Nightmare moon**

"We want to help her everything we can so can she can grow up like our teacher, so can we help you please?"

"**Hmm it may be possible, I have enough magic to create a special bond to the young filly" said nightmare**

"Well don't keep us in suspense tell us!?" yelled Hana

As Hana yelled more all of them started to ask her, on how to help. As they keep pestering her Nightmare thought it getting nowhere and uses her magic to amplify her voice.

"**SILENCE" yelled Nightmare moon**

They all stop talking and the voice sounded so powerful, it made a certain pink girl, and council woman voices a whisper.

"**Now that I have your attention I'll tell you" said Nightmare moon "First I need to you four to pledge the eternal night that you never betray the young filly"**

As they line up Anko was the first one to pledge, "I pledge the eternal night that I will never betray my sister"

As Anko finish, Kurenai went up, "I pledge my self to the eternal night that I will never let anyone touch my sister"

Then Hana, "I pledge my life that my clan will never betray my sister"

As Yugito pull her sword she made her pledge, "I pledge this sword to protect my sister"

As they said the last line together "We pledge to help your goal for eternal night, lead us our deity Nightmare Moon"

"**Thank you" said Nightmare moon "Now for the second I'm going to alter you DNA to adjust more suitable approach"**

As Nightmare focuses her magic she sends a light down to the four and the changes was more to be expected. Anko grew wings on her back, and felt more stamina than before, she also felt her curse mark gone, Kurenai felt her chakra control increase and felt her power growing, both Hana and Yugito felt their strength, agility, and endurances.

As the changes were completed Naruko saw through Nightmare's eyes and saw that Anko was a Pegasus, Kurenai was a Unicorn, and both Hana and Yugito were Earth ponies.

"Wow I didn't know that she could do that" said Kushina

"**Yeah it was amazing" said Kirara "I wonder what you are Kushina-chan"**

"Hmm since my merging with Nightmare, I think that Kaa-San is an Alicorn too" said Naruko

"Yes" yelled Kushina

Nightmare saw that the second phase was complete and now to complete the Bond.

"**Now come here and kneel at me" said Nightmare moon**

As they kneel down in front of her Nightmare said **"I name Kurenai, Anko, Hana, and Yugito Sisters of the Night."**

As she touches their forehead a cresant moon was on there. They stand up and look at themselves and notice, besides Anko noticed any changes to their body.

"**Now you must concealed your powers" said Nightmare moon "we must never let the man know about your new powers"**

As they agree Naruko gotten back in control and fell down unconscious.

"I'll take her to bed" said Hana

What happened was the next step for Nightmare moon and Naruko's destinies.

Dimension shift: Equestria

Meanwhile a copy of nightmare moon was flying to dream to dream. But the difference was that she was younger and no armor. Luna the former host has been feeling rusty on her dream walking.

'Hmm it feels weird to not have that deity inside me' thinking Luna

As she continued an alicorn who as tall as nightmare moon with a white cat and rainbow mane, her cutie mark was a sun design and a crown golden as the sun. This was Princess Celestia the sister of Luna was watching her worrying about the times that she sent her to the moon.

'Luna I'm worry about you but I have the feeling that Nightmare moon will return and has reformed her ways' thought Celestia

As she looks up to appreciate Luna's Night she has a feeling that Nightmare Moon will make amends for her actions.


End file.
